Extreme High: Top Grade
by Jezzie Flanegan
Summary: Will Isabelle Bristow Vaughn survive this year as she fights McKenas Cole and his team of terrorists, fights the passenger and fights an immortal being, all the while trying to achieve a good school grade?


Hey everyone, well i am back from my holidays and i've written the 1st chapter of the 2nd part of the Extreme High trilogy. Please keep reviewing and i will keep writing, thanks!

"How? I shot him. I SHOT HIM!" Sydney shouted up at her aunt.

She couldn't believe Sloane was still alive. All she could remember was seeing her father being shot and then her shooting Sloane. She saw him fall into a pool of blood. Then everything made sense.

"My father knew didn't he? He knew Sloane had eternal life, that's why he gave up his own life to stop him." Sydney laughed. "I always thought he had blown the cave up to stop one of Sloane's men but he didn't. He trapped Sloane who had achieved his ultimate goal; unlocking Rambaldi's secrets."

Katya nodded. "I'm afraid you're correct. It seems Sloane has achieved eternal life and wanting your daughter to fight the passenger."

Sydney stood dumbfounded, still surrounded by Katya's guards, all of whom were ready to kill her. Sydney raised her shaking hands and ran her fingers through her auburn hair, looking up at Katya.

"All the Derevko's are the same. You've all tried to kill me. Irina and Elena both failed and so will you" Sydney warned.

Katya stared down and grinned. "Goodbye Sydney."

Sydney's sweated hand tightly gripped the barrel of her handgun and she hoped the noise she had heard was the back up team. If not, this was the end for Sydney Bristow.

"Goodbye Katya." She waited a few seconds before shouting out "NOW!" in which Katya's guards fired.

Rachel's heart stopped for a few seconds as she saw her old lover pass through the C.I.A headquarters.

"Well well well, long time no see." Rachel smirked as Sark flirted while being pushed along by Dixon.

"Ignore him. Any word from Sydney or the back-up team yet?" Dixon anxiously asked while handing Sark over to one of his men who took him to his cell.

Rachel shook her head. "Not yet. So who was the auctioneer?"

"You'll never guess. According to Sark Olivia Reed"

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Who?"

Dixon realised that Rachel was still the new girl and explained. "Before you came, Agent Vaughn had married a double agent called Lauren Reed because Sydney had gone missing for a couple of years and was presumed dead. Lauren betrayed the C.I.A and even tried to kill Sydney however Vaughn managed to kill her just in time. It is believed that Lauren set up her father for being a double agent and then set up his death however on the journey back, Sark informed me it was really Lauren's mother, Olivia, who was also involved in another set up today as it seems she wanted revenge for her daughter's death."

Rachel still felt like the new girl and started to wonder why Sydney never told her what happened in the past. "Wow, really? Sydney never told me what she'd been through before we met."

Dixon smiled. "Oh you would still be talking to her up until this day. She's been through a lot."

"Well I've been through a lot as well but her husband marrying a double agent who then tried to kill her is quite a big thing."

"Well it's all in the past and Sydney probably just didn't think it was important."

Rachel frowned. "Hmm. It's just I told her everything and I'm just wondering why she never told me anything back."

Dixon didn't know what to say to calm her down. "After Sydney gets Isabelle back and things have died down, you two can sit down and you ask and she will answer."

Rachel tried to smile, still wondering why Sydney never told her anything, wondering to herself if Sydney trusted her. "Yeh, your right. Isabelle is out first priority. I'll radio in and see if the team have made it."

"Ok." Dixon started to walk however stopped and turned round again. "Oh by the way what about Peyton?"

Rachel hesitated as she was still regretting the deal they had made. "She's in the middle of being transported to Mexico for her new life. We made a deal, all the info for her freedom. But we have an agent who is going to be keeping a close eye on her"

Dixon shook his head in disappointment. "You should have just used a snake again."

"I would have apart from she was going to kill one of the officers. And anyway she would just end up escaping again. Although she will probably feel safer in a jail cell as the part she is going to be living in is known to the locals as "king cobra central" Dixon and Rachel both smiled before continuing with what they were doing.

Isabelle woke in a misty blue room. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she saw the room was blue because of the reflection of a huge fish tank. Hundreds of golden fish layered the tank, swishing and splashing around.

"Personally I am not interested in fish. It is my bodyguard Lang who loves to watch them swirl and dive. He also likes how they are independent and yet rely on him to give them fresh flesh."

Isabelle tried to make out the man sitting at the other side of the room. The man she assumed was Lang stepped forward and held in his hand what looked like a finger. Lang walked over to the tank and dropped it in, watching as the fish suddenly turned quite violent asthey smashed into each other, desperate for the food.

The man who had spoken spoke again. "In this world, people have to fight for what they believe in. I myself have fought many times, and sometimes for things to go your way the people you love most have to die."

Nadia laughed in her fathers face. "Ha, you still believe that don't you. That the people you loved had to die. I didn't have to die, you killed me. But what sickens me most, is that you knew you were going to kill me. You went into the future and saw yourself killing me. You could have stopped it, but no, you didn't. You only saved yourself."

Sloane looked at the pale white image of his daughter who had just appeared. "Ah, Nadia. I have not spoken to you in a while. Not since you left me alone, trapped in that cave. Surely you would have known that it would not hold me forever and that I would soon be free."

Isabelle started to get more frightened than she already was at the voice in the darkened corner in the room as she hadn't heard a woman called Nadia speak. Lang was also slightly nervous as he had not heard Sloane talk to someone that wasn't there.

"I did not know, but surely you must have as you have been in the future. You have seen the ends of the world. I suppose I must have seen them as well since your mind is the one that is creating me."

"My dear Nadia, I have not seen anything past me getting eternal life. That's all I needed to see. After that I knew everything must be alright."

Nadia laughed. "But it wasn't. Jack blew up the cave, trapping you, making you think you would be down there forever."

"And I would have if it wasn't for Lang and his men."

Lang turned at his name. "Yes sir."

"Nothing, I was just talking to my daughter. Carry on feeding your friends"

Lang turned round to his fish and brought out another finger. He plopped it in and then looked and stared at Isabelle. His eyes were dark and his physical appearance was quite scary. Isabelle took a breath as Lang stared long and hard, his shadow looming over her.

"So now you believe that Sydney's daughter is the chosen one and she will fight the passenger?"

"Yes, I do."

Nadia circled around him like a bird of prey. "How do you know if you only stopped going forward in time after you got eternal life?"

"Because I am going to make them. I went back in time and told a random man named Milo Rambaldi what will happen in the future. I gave him all the ideas; I gave him everything, even a photograph of Sydney for him to draw. I am Rambaldi. In return for telling him his own future, he created a potion in which I would obtain eternal life. However things went bad, the time machine broke and I had to slowly but surely build things up to get eternal life. I created you and made it up that you were the passenger and Sydney was the chosen one. But I knew you weren't. I knew I could make anyone the chosen one and the passenger. I chose Isabelle for the chosen one."

Isabelle had been listening intently to everything Sloane was saying about her and her mother, and perked up even more when she heard she was the chosen one and was going to be made to fight someone or something called the passenger.

"And what will happen after the chosen one and the passenger have fought?" Nadia asked.

Sloane stood up and started to walk over to Isabelle who had now seen his face. "I will get my winner, my champion. I made up everything so I could cover up my end game. All of Rambaldi's inventions were a cover up. However the final fight between the chosen one and the passenger is not another cover up. It is a test to see who is strongest and who can beat a series of tests to collect another potion. Rambaldi created eternal life however he also created a potion that could take life away."

"Why though? Why Isabelle?"

Sloane had reached Isabelle and he pressed his fingers against her cheek. "I believe she is a chosen one just like I believed her mother was. I need her to find the potion and destroy it. Rambaldi told me only the winner of that fight could obtain what he called "Cold Death".

"A potion that could kill you. Wow. I bet you wish you had gone further in the future now don't you?" There was a slight pause until Nadia continued. "And who is the passenger?"

Sloane ignored Nadia's first question and answered her second question "Someone Isabelle knows quite well I believe. One of her school friends. Or should I say enemy?"

He looked at Isabelle and grinned, making Isabelle uncomfortable and letting her know this man was not to be trusted.


End file.
